Fake It
by ChessieKittie
Summary: Jenna Winchester's life was anything but simple. She didn't have a normal childhood, her younger brother left the second he could, her father disappeared, she has to be the bridge between her brothers, and on top of all that, she has to hunt the supernatural.


Prologue

In Lawrence, Kansas on the night of November 2nd, 1883, The cricket's chirp, helping to lull children to sleep. A large tree without any leaves stood in front of one of several suburban homes. Inside this particular house, a blonde woman, Mary Winchester, is carrying her infant son, Sam, to his nursery, followed by her other two children, a boy and a girl, Dean and Jenna. It was a bit odd, Dean had his father's, John's, brown hair and his mother's green eyes, while Jenna had her mother's blonde hair and her father's brown eyes. Dean and Jenna stopped at the doorway, unsure if they could come in. Mary put Sam in the crib underneath the window. Glancing back at Dean and Jenna, a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Come here you two." The children instantly obeyed their mother. "Let's say goodnight to Sam." Dean easily leans over the edge of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead.

"Night, Sam," he says. Unfortunately, Jenna is still too small to do as her older brother did. After several attempts to copy him, and failing, she looks up helplessly at her mother. Mary smiles and picks the little girl up. She then kisses her little brother on the head and says 'night'. Still holding onto Jenna, Mary leans over Sam, brushes his hair back, and kisses him on the forehead as well.

"Dean," say a slightly rough voice. Dean turns around and sees a man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt.

"Daddy!" Dean calls, running into the man's outstretched arms, the man is John Winchester.

"Hey buddy," John says, scooping Dean up, as he walks forward he ask dean a question. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean shakes his head laughing and says 'no'. John turns to his Mary, this time directing the question to Jenna. "What about you Jens? YOu think he;s ready to play yet?" With a smile, Jenna shakes her head, causing her blonde locks to fly into her face. John chuckles, pushes her hair back, and kisses Jenna on the check. Mary walks out of the nursery, wanting to put Jenna to bed. She pauses in the doorway and glances back at John.

"You got him?" she ask. John nods his head, hugging Dean closer to him."Jenna, Dean say goodnight to each other." Dean and Jenna flash each other matching grins, and say good night. Mary walks down the hall, away from the stairs, a little ways, and opens a closed-door. The room inside is painted a light shade of pink. She flips on the light, adjust her grip on Jenna, and walks to the bed on the other side of the room. The bed is white and made for toddlers, the sheets are also white with a multitude of colorful flowers spread across them. Mary pulls back the comforter, places Jenna on the bed, then proceeds to tuck her in. Mary turns to leave, only to be stopped by a tug.

"Mommy, can you stay here tonight?" Frowning in worry, Mary sits on the edge of the bed.

Brushing back blonde hair, Mary replies, "You know I can't do that sweetheart, I have to be able to take of Sammy."

"Can't Daddy take care of him tonight?" This went on for several more minutes, every time Mary would ask why, Jenna simply said she had a bad feeling. After some more convincing from her mother, Jenna reluctantly gives. Mary turns and walks to the door, she flips the light off, glances back to make sure Jenna was falling asleep, then shuts the door.

Later in the night, the lights on a baby monitor, on the side table, and begins to flicker. The strange noises on the monitor stirred Mary awake. "John?" Mary call sleepily. When she gets no response, she rolls over to see that she's in bed alone.

Mary walks down the hall to Sam's nursery. She sees John's silhouette standing in front of the crib "John?" she ask, "Is he hungary?" John turns his head and motions for her to be quiet. Mary begins to walk down the hallway, but stops when she sees a light flickering by stairs. She frowns and goes to tap at it until the light steadies, seeing more flickering lights, she head downstairs. She sees a war movie is playing on the TV and John is asleep on the then realizes that the man stairs with Sam is definitely not John.

John startles awake when he hears Mary scream, calling for her he scrambles out of the chair and rushes upstairs. He burst through the closed-door of the nursery. The room is dark and appears empty except for Sam, who lies awake in his crib.

"Sammy you okay?" John, not expecting an answer. Something drips, landing next to Sam's head. Curiously, John wipes it up, two more drops fall on the back of his hand. Realizing it's blood, John looks up frowning. What he sees makes his heart stop. Mary's on the ceiling, blood seeping from a wound in her in stomach. She burst into flames, the fire quickly spreads over the ceiling. Sam begins to wail, John, suddenly remembering where is, quickly scoops Sam up, and runs to the door.

In the hallway outside, two doors open, Dean and Jenna glance at each other curiously, a frown on the latter's face. The children quickly walk to Sam's nursery, stopping in shock when they see John burst out of the room. Thinking quickly, John gives Sam to Dean, then tells both Dean and Jenna, "Take your brother and run. As fast as you can! Jenna, Dean, now!" The children run down the stairs and out the front door, stopping at the sidewalk. Adjusting Sam to one arm, having minor difficulties, with his free hand, Dean grabs Jenna's hand and squeezes tightly. They glance at Sam's window, seeing it's lit p by a golden light. John runs out, sees his kids, and all three of them up. "It's okay, I've got you," he says, planting a kiss on Jenna's temple.

Not even ten minutes later, the Lawrence Fire Department arrives. A firefighter replaces another, taking over the task of watching, and steadying, the water pressure among other things. A second firefighter goes to the back of the truck, grabbing a hose from a third firefighter. That one quickly takes it up to the house, where a fourth is spraying water through Sam's window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance, seeing the children making him work faster, as a police officer covers crowd control.

Across the street, John, holding Sam in his arms, is sitting next to Dean, who has an slung around Jenna's shoulders, on his 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

_A/N I know I should really be working on what I already have, but I couldn't get this one out of my head. :)_


End file.
